The Perfect Fix
by cobrafantasies
Summary: Famous actor Joey Tribbiani needs to clean up his image. A PR relationship with business man Chandler Bing feels like the perfect fix.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Jen

 **Author's Note:** Joey never met the gang and instead got his big break on Days of our Lives years prior, he never got written off the show and is a very famous actor now. Chandler's life also took a different turn and he became much more of a business man and started his own company. He is now very successful and has made some news headlines with his company booming. Both characters are open with their sexuality as well.

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own anything or any of the characters

 **A/N:** Famous actor Joey Tribbiani needs to clean up his image. A PR relationship with business man Chandler Bing feels like the perfect fix.

* * *

Am I really doing this? I can't believe I'm about to agree to a pretend boyfriend - a fake relationship with a famous soap opera actor. I guess, it's better than when I was ten years old and would actually pretend I had an imaginary boyfriend. At least, this guy is real.

This isn't like me at all, I don't care about the public's perception of my dating life. Yes, it's true, I haven't dated anyone in a year. I hear the rumors, it's crazy people even care. I'm a business owner, I'm not even a celebrity and still there are news stories on why my dating life is in the toilet.

My future "boyfriend's" name is Joey Tribbiani and he's on the show "Days of our Lives". It's super popular, but I hate soap operas, never was a fan. Yet, I'm about to allow the world to think I'm dating one of these melodramatic stars. It probably doesn't matter if I like this guy's show or not, nothing's real - it's all for PR.

Today's the day I meet Joey and we sign the contracts.

We're meeting at my company's office.

I'm walking towards the bathroom as I still have about ten minutes to spare. I suddenly overhear the name of my company and stop in my tracks.

"'Bing Corporations skyrockets to another level of success, marking only its fifth year in business,'" I hear a man reading a headline aloud.

I move closer to the slightly ajar door where I hear the voice coming from - I'm too curious. I peak in.

I see a man and Joey, my soon to be fake boyfriend.

"Who cares," Joey responds annoyed.

I hide myself behind the door, not wanting them to see me.

"Joey, we discussed this. This is the perfect PR relationship for you," the man pushes on the aggravated actor.

"He sounds boring," Joey criticizes.

That stings.

"His mother is a famous erotica writer," the unknown man shares.

I instantly get knots in my stomach at that cringy fact.

"Really? That's interesting - can I date the mom?" Joey asks.

I roll my eyes.

"No, Chandler is a smart, level-headed, successful guy. He will look great for you and he also agreed to this so, you're doing it," the man demands.

Joey spits out another long, frustrated sigh.

Now, I'm second guessing this whole thing. This is the guy I have to pretend to be in a relationship with? He's a bratty celebrity who has no interest in this at all.

I ditch this easedropping session and continue down the hall to the bathroom, rethinking everything.

* * *

We have five minutes until the meeting starts. I pull my publicist aside and tell him I'm having doubts.

"Doubts? How could there be any doubts? This is the easiest fix Chandler. All you have to do is make a few public appearances, go on a few dinner dates and then articles will surface and within a few months they'll get over focusing on your love life and get back to the business," he assures me.

I realize I won't truly have to get to know Joey. The worst we'll have to do is spend an hour at nice restaurants or smile and look happy as his date at an event once in a while. What do I have to lose? I already convinced myself, why back out at the last minute.

The meeting commences and we sign the contracts. When the meeting ends, Joey makes his way over to me to properly introduce himself. He smiles a bright, big smile at me when he does. I introduce myself as well and we shake hands.

"So... you spend a lot of time here?" he makes a corny joke to break the ice. It makes me smirk because it's the kind of joke I would make.

"Yeah, occasionally I stop by since it is my company and all," I respond lightheartedly.

"Actually, this place is awesome, congrats on everything by the way," he compliments.

"Oh, well thanks - congrats on your show," I return.

"Thanks," he replies with another smile.

"This is a pretty weird way of meeting huh?" he jokes at the situation.

"Sure is - just like a business deal," I reply.

"Which is what you're best at," he comments and I'm actually flattered by this.

"Heh, I guess so," I chuckle.

He keeps smiling widely at me... he's charming. If I didn't overhear him complaining about me earlier, I probably would have been impressed with him, but I can't forget how disgruntled he was at merely the idea of having to be seen with me.

"Well, I guess I'll see you... Friday night for dinner," he says while checking the schedule we were both given of our pre-planned outings.

"I guess I will," I say.

"See ya then," he nods and then walks off to join the same man I saw him with earlier when I was easedropping.

I hope I made the right decision. I just signed my next four months away to this guy.


	2. Chapter 2

When Friday night arrives, I'm a little nervous. I haven't been on a date in so long. I know this shouldn't count because it's not a real date, but I'm still a little nervous.

Joey is scheduled to pick me up so we can travel together. I'm grabbing my coat when I hear a loud engine sound. I look outside my window from my top, penthouse suite and see an expensive, flashy car that must be Joey's. Two woman are walking by and I can even hear them start to shriek and run up to the car window - it's definitely him. I can't believe he drives around in that thing, he obviously wants the attention which is the total opposite of how I am. In fact, the biggest aspect of this PR relationship I was worried about was the attention. I knew dating a big TV star would spur up a lot more of it than I'm used to.

I make my way downstairs and walk outside to find the same two women receiving autographs from Joey who's leaning out his window with a smug smile on his face.

"Thank you Joey!" the women swoon and then walk away from the car. I walk around to the other side and get in the passenger seat.

"Hey," I greet him.

"Hey," he murmurs as he turns the radio on and searches for a good song.

He immeditaly begins driving and we don't talk the entire ride. I'm already regretting this, I'm taking an hour out of my night to go on a fake date with this guy and we can't even make small talk? I'm praying the dinner won't be this silent.

We get to the restaurant and I'm stunned to find about ten paparazzi outside taking explosive amounts of photos. This is my worst nightmare, I never get paparazzied and this is already way more insane than I predicted.

Joey gets out of the car, so I get out too. I'm already feeling flustered. Joey suddenly meets me on my side of the car. I wasn't expecting him to walk over and before I know it his hand slips into mine and he's holding my hand as we're walking to the entrance of the restaurant.

I'm shocked by all of this, I mean it makes perfect sense since the point is for us to look like a real couple, but I wasn't expecting Joey to suddenly switch into couple mode when he barely spoke one word to me so far tonight.

I feel like I should smile at the cameras to look happy, but I'm hating every second of walking past all these cameras. The flashes are so bright and fast, they are hurting my eyes. The crowd is shouting at us as well - a ton of questions and comments that I can't fully understand since they are all shouting over each other. I can't help, but keep my head down as we quickly walk into the restaurant.

When we're inside the restaurant, I'm glad Joey does all the talking. I'm still kind of out of it. Some anxiety has kicked in which hasn't happened to me in a while, but it's back tonight thanks to that thirty-second whirlwind walking in. The host seems to know Joey and they are very friendly. The host escorts us to a very nice table in a more secluded area.

A waiter walks over immediately and hands only me a menu.

I give Joey a confused look.

"I have a usual," he winks at me.

I almost roll my eyes, but I stop myself and simply open my menu to look the options over.

The prices are beyond overpriced. Luckily, Joey is paying tonight. The agreement is to switch off, which is why he chose the place tonight.

"So, what's your usual?" I inquire.

"The lobster," he tells me.

I look for the lobster on the menu and my mouth nearly drops when I see the price. My face must still be giving me away because Joey catches on to my shock.

"Don't worry, it's my treat tonight so you're supposed to take advantage," he surprises me by saying.

I never had that attitude that simply because someone else is paying you should order the entire menu. Even with my poor opinion of Joey so far, I would still feel bad racking up an enormous bill.

I order a chicken dish that sounds good to me. Joey gives me a look when I tell the waiter what I want.

"That's it? No appetizers, no drinks?" he asks.

I shake my head.

"I'm fine," I state.

Silence falls over the table as Joey starts digging into the complimentary bread.

I hate the idea of sitting here for an hour in silence, but I also don't want to make small talk with him because I don't really need to learn about his life and I know he doesn't care to learn anything about me.

Within five minutes, I'm too bored and annoyed to not start up a conversation.

"So, how'd you start coming here?" I ask, since this is clearly a regular outing for him.

He finishes his large mouthful of bread before answering.

"I was in this play years ago, but the director hated me. After opening night, he celebrated by bringing the whole cast here. He turned to me and told me I would never be successful enough to afford to eat here," he shares.

My eyes widen at his story.

"Really, wow. So, now you come here all the time?"

He nods.

"Why do you think the director hated you so much?" I question him.

He shrugs.

"It could have to do with the fact that I slept with his girlfriend," he reveals to me.

My head automatically drops in disappointment and I give him a knowing look.

"I didn't know she was his girlfriend, she was my co-star and she made a move on _me_ ," he argues.

"Oh... well then I guess it was innocent on your part," I reason after hearing that.

He shakes his head while he takes another big bite of bread.

"Why _don't_ you eat here?" Joey questions me now.

"It's too expensive," I respond.

Now, he gives me a look.

"You can afford it," he says confidently.

"I know I can, but I don't don't need to spend so much on food that I can get other places," I defend.

"Yeah, but it's the image. This is the best restaurant to be seen at," Joey retorts.

"I don't care about being seen," I state honestly.

Our food comes after this so the conversation ends.

The rest of the dinner is pretty quiet, but I don't force another conversation.

Joey pays for the bill and we head back outside. Joey puts his arm around me this time and even though I tried to prepare myself for the onslaught of flashing lights, I'm still not ready when it happens again. This time is worse becuase we have to wait a few seconds while the valet pulls the car up. The paparazzi are now shouting both our names, they're asking if we're dating and if we are enjoying our night. I look to Joey to see if he's going to answer, but he doesn't. He smiles once or twice and then guides me over to the car after the valet gets out.

I reach for the passenger door handle, but I'm suddenly in Joey's way who is apparently opening the door for me. I thank him awkwardly and then get in. He walks around and gets in the driver's seat and swiftly speeds off.


	3. Chapter 3

Joey arrives back at my apartment. Instead of stopping in front to drop me off, he pulls into a parking spot on the side of the street.

"You didn't have to park, I can go up myself," I tell him.

He points over by the front entrance and I look to find a couple men standing with cameras. This never happens, they must have looked up my address or followed us here. This is awful, I wasn't expecting the attention and lack of privacy to literally follow me everywhere.

"We're supposed to get caught at each other's apartments anyway," Joey reminds me of one of the contract clauses.

"On the first date?"

"They don't know which date it is, we could have been dating for months by now," Joey makes a really smart point.

"That's true," I comment, surprised he thought of that and I didn't.

"Guess I'm staying the night," he begrudges and then gets out of the car.

He walks around and opens my door for me. Instantly, I hear the cameras going off. There's only three of them this time so it's not as bad. We quickly walk to my building and my doorman greets me and opens the door for us.

We get up to my penthouse apartment. Joey walks around, I assume he lives in a penthouse as well.

"Nice place," he comments.

"Thanks," I respond plainly.

He takes his jacket off and drops it on my couch. I don't make a comment about his manners, I assume there's no hope in that department.

"So, uh... you need anything?" I offer, not sure what to do now.

"Nope," he says and then plops onto the couch and turns my tv on.

"You want to borrow some pajamas or something?" I ask, even though his disregard for being in my home is getting on my nerves.

He gives me a funny look.

"I dont need pajamas, I'll just sleep in my underwear," he answers in a judgmental tone.

"Alright," I huff out an annoyed breath.

I take off my own jacket and go to the closet to hang it up properly.

"You wear pajamas?" Joey brings up again the moment I walk back in the room.

"Yes - they're silk, they're very nice," I argue.

Joey turns back to the tv and shakes his head while snickering.

"Okay, you don't have to make fun of me. You're supposed to be my fake other half," I complain.

He genuinely chuckles at that comment.

"Well, there's no cameras here so I just have to stick it out till the morning."

I roll my eyes.

"Sorry this is such a burden for you," I grumble and then slouch down into the arm chair that's next to the couch.

I can see from the corner of my eye that Joey looks over at me. I'm expecting another snide remark or complaint. Instead, he keeps staring at me until I finally look back at him.

" _What?_ " I express my annoyance with him.

"You're so tense," he observes.

This catches me off guard.

"No, I'm just... not relaxed," I try to reason.

"I think you need to get laid," he says blatantly.

I feel my face turn red from the accusation that I'm sexually frustrated.

In reality, I haven't gotten laid in months, but I'm sure most of the tension I'm experiencing right now is from dealing with his annoying ass.

"Well, I'm very busy," I lamely respond.

Joey narrows his eyes at me.

I know I'm not winning this argument.

"What do you want me to say?" I blurt out mainly from the embarrassment of this confrontation.

"Nothing," he shrugs and turns back to the tv. It seems like he's dropping the subject.

I close my eyes, relieved the conversation is over - until two seconds later he has more to say.

"I was thinking..." he starts.

"That's new," I can't help, but comment.

He turns to give me an offended look.

I don't apologize even though I normally would.

He sighs before continuing.

"Since we can't be seen with anyone else for the next few months, maybe we should make it easy for ourselves," he suggests.

Unfrotuantely, I'm unsure what he's suggesting.

"Make what easier?" I try to clarify.

"Getting laid."

My body freezes when he says it. Is he actually suggesting that we have sex? Is it bad that my first thought is: I can't believe he would sleep with me? I know I should be turned off by his arrogance, rudeness and desperate need for attention and fame... but the truth is, he's really attractive. And he's probably out of my league if I'm being honest. And the idea of sleeping with him is kind of... hot.

"So, what are you saying?" I ask, way too scared to make the assumptions I'm already making.

"Isn't it obvious?" he says simply, raising his eyebrows at me.

I feel my skin getting hot, my heart is beating faster suddenly.

I don't know how to respond.

"I thought you were the smart one," he taunts me.

"I am," I claim.

"Then prove it," he challenges me.

Now, I'm terrified. I don't make moves like this. I haven't even had sex in nearly a year and now I'm really about to have sex with this conceited, rich actor? Am I standing up? I am. I think I'm walking over to him too. He's watching me walk over to him. He's just waiting patiently as I'm taking my shirt off. I see my shirt drop to the floor and watch as the ends of his mouth curve into a devilsh smile.

I climb onto his lap and his fingers immediately dig into my waist. He pulls me closer to him. I lean down and claim his lips. They're soft, but his response is rough. He doesn't waste any time. The rest of our clothes come off, but we don't move from the couch. No, instead I have sex with my pretend boyfriend in the middle of my living room. And the worst part is, I like it.


	4. Chapter 4

I have missed sex. I didn't realize how much until I just had it. I hope Joey couldn't tell how rusty I was. Then, again he probably didn't have time - we moved so fast.

Joey still ends up sleeping in one of the guest rooms and in the morning we don't talk about our sexy romp from last night. In fact, when I wake up, he's gone. I look outside and see his car is gone. So much for a goodbye.

I hope things don't get weird now that we slept together. I'm wondering if this is going to continue or not. I assume that was Joey's idea: for us to have sex for the next four months since we can't get caught sneaking anywhere with anyone else or we'll have cheating rumors on our hands.

Normally, I'm not into hook ups or casual sex, but last night felt pretty great and the situation does fit perfectly. I decide I'll relax and see what happens. I can be easy-going, I can handle casual.

* * *

The articles already start surfacing. There's about twenty magazines with the photos of Joey and I leaving the restaurant or going into my apartment. The worst part is when the press begins to wait outside my office building and outside my apartment all the time. It's awful. They film me and ask me how serious Joey and I are, how long we've been dating and even if we're planning on getting married. I always ignore their questions. I've never had such disruption in my life, it's not fun at all.

Our next planned outing is an afternoon in Central Park. This time I pick Joey up. I do feel a little awkward that we still haven't discussed the fact that slept together, but I keep reminding myself it's not a big deal - that's what casual means. I guess there's nothing to discuss anyway.

Joey gets in my car and doesn't say one word.

" _Hey?_ " I press.

"Hey?" he looks at me weird.

I shake my head, how can he literally be so rude? He can't even say hello to me.

I start driving and it's another car ride of silence. It annoys me, I know sleeping together doesn't mean anything, but I thought maybe it would at least get us past the not talking pattern. I guess I forgot how much of an ass he is.

When we get to the park the last thing I want to do is spend the next few hours with him, I'm fed up with him already.

Of course, I don't back out and we both make our way to one of the walking paths. I don't see anyone with cameras and no one has spotted us yet. Even so, Joey takes my hand and holds it in his.

We walk around in silence for nearly an hour. I'm tired and aggravated and I'm actually cold. It's fall and I clearly didn't dress warm enough for the weather. I finally take my hand back and Joey stops.

"What are you doing?" he questions me.

"My hand is freezing I have to put it in my pocket," I complain.

Joey sighs loudly at me.

"At least hook your arm in mine - someone might see us," he argues.

I sigh back and reluctantly hook my arm through his and then stuf my hand into my coat pocket.

I'm surprised no one has noticed us but it's probably becuase it's cold out and so the park is practically empty.

We get to a bench and I ask if we could sit for a bit.

"Can we go soon, it's cold," I grumble.

"If no one gets a picture of us, this was all for nothing," Joey spits, clearly not enjoying this one bit either.

"Well, lets go find someon-" I start but before I finish my sentence, Joey lunges at my lips and kisses me.

I'm still so irritated with him, I go to push him off me, but he grabs onto my wrists and quickly whispers over my lips.

"Over there," he mumbles.

I peer over and see a man with a camera.

"Look into it," he whispers.

I quickly loosen up and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him softly. He kisses me back and this goes on long enough that I finally relax. We keep kissing slowly and softly and it's starting to feel nice, I'm starting to not hate it and actually enjoy it.

Joey eventually pulls back and I look over to see the man is gone and no one else is around.

"Okay we can go," Joey says like he didn't just sensually kiss me for over five minutes straight. He gets up immediately from the bench.

I roll my eyes, I can't believe I was starting to enjoy that - back to being pissed at him.

We're walking back to my car when I suddenly stop in my tracks. I'm staring into the window of a coffee shop I used to sit in everyday.

Joey finally notices I stopped and walks back over to me, since he had walked ahead.

"Hey, could we make a quick stop," I request.

"Do we have to?" he grunts.

"Two seconds!" I exclaim and rush into the coffee shop.

I walk over to the counter and see Gunther, the manager who's been here for years.

"Hey Gunther!" I greet him excitedly.

Gunther looks at me for a moment.

"Uh, hello - can I help you?"

"You don't remember me?"

"Not particularly," he shrugs.

"I used to come here every-" I start, but stop myself when I realize it doesn't matter if he remembers me.

I turn back to Joey who's waiting behind me very impatiently.

"Are you getting a coffee or not?" he whines.

I look at my watch and realize the time.

"Yes," I say and order a coffee.

Gunther pours me a cup and I walk it over to a seating area with couches.

"Can't you ask for that to go?" Joey presses.

"No," I state and sit down at a small table next to the big, orange couch.

Joey sighs and then slumps onto the couch, clearly annoyed with me. I don't care though, I realized that my old friends and I used to meet here everyday around this time. I lost touch with them over the last few years and so I haven't seen them in forever. I would love to run into them, so I'm hoping they're going to walk in any second now.

I wait, nearly giddy, while sipping my coffee. I would love to see my old friends right now, it would make this whole afternoon worth it.

Unfortunately, ten minutes go by and still no sign of my old pals. I'm only half way done with my coffee, but Joey finally stops sitting quietly. I was surprised he lasted this long, but he's done waiting now.

"Okay, come on, I'm grabbing you a to-go cup," he decides and walks over to the counter to find one.

He brings me a paper cup and waits for me to transfer my coffee so we can leave.

I assume my friends aren't stopping here today.

I pour my coffee into the travel cup and stand up.

I stop once more at the counter and can hear Joey exhale an aggregated breath at this.

"Hey Gunther?"

Gunther turns to me.

"Have you seen Ross here lately?" I ask about my friend from high school. He was my best friend for a long time actually.

"Who?" Gunther asks dumbfounded.

"Uh, how about Monica," I mention his sister.

He shakes his head, still no idea.

I'm about to give up, but I try one more friend.

"What about Rachel?" I try.

Gunther unexpectedly perks up at the name.

"Rachel Green?" he clarifies.

"Yes, that's her! Does she still come here?" I inquire.

"Sometimes, not as much anymore... unfortunately," he shares with a genuine saddened tone.

"Oh, ok thanks."

I turn back and finally walk out of the coffee shop with Joey.

I'm actually really bummed about my old friends. I guess I didn't realize how much I missed them until I walked back into that coffee shop.

Every single day I used to go there with my friends Ross, Monica, Rachel and Phoebe. We were all close, really close. I got busy with my company and I keep seeing them less and less. I do regret losing touch.

I'm so in my head about my friends, I nearly forget about Joey. Luckily, I remember enough to drive back to his apartment. I stop the car by the front entrance.

"You coming up?" Joey suddenly knocks me back to reality with his question.

I look around and realize there's surprisingly no paparazzi - it really must be a slow day.

"I don't see any cameras," I shrug.

Joey looks out the window. I'm waiting for him to get out so I can drive home, but he doesn't.

"Are _you_ not going up?" I jest, not understand what he's waiting for.

"Why don't you come up anyway?" he offers.

My eyebrows knit together at this. I really don't understand this guy, he can't stand being with me for a few hours today and now he's inviting me up? I try to wrap my brain around some potential reasons for him suddenly wanting to spend more time with me.

Joey doesn't wait for me to figure it out.

"You look tense again," he breathes.

I finally get it - sex, sex is the reason. I debate it for a moment, wondering if it's really a good idea to keep this going.

Then, I picture Joey naked and immediately park the car and follow him upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Our first red carpet appearance is tonight. The Soapies are happening and Joey gets nominated every year - I found out. In fact, I learned a lot about Days of our Lives, my publiscit had to prep me on the show and all the characters in case I get asked about it. I have to look like I actually watch my boyfriend's show.

This is going to be a much tougher outing. We not only need to talk to the press about our relationship for the first time, but all night there will be cameras filming every moment. So, we have to look like we're in love and happy all night long. It's going to be exhausting for sure.

There's a limo picking us up. I'm all ready, dressed in a dapper tux when I see the car pull up. The driver gets out to open the door for me. I thank him and get in. The car picked me up first so I'm alone until we get to Joey's apartment. The car stops and I watch from the window as Joey walks out in a well-fitted tux as well. His hair is done and I'll admit it, he looks really good. I'm not going to tell him though.

The driver lets Joey into the backseat and of course we don't speak. It's starting not to phase me anymore. Who cares if we talk, I guess. I'm getting good PR and good sex out of this and that's all I need. Conversation with Joey is never great anyway.

On the ride over, Joey does crack open the bottle of champagne and has a few glasses. I take a glass as well, but I stop after one. I wonder if he's nervous, this is the first time I've ever seen him drink and he's drinking pretty fast.

The limo arrives at the event. We're waiting behind another two limos before we can step out onto the red carpet. I'm nervous, I don't do many red carpets and the ones I do are all business oriented so they are much more low key. I can hear screaming and shouting already and I feel my stomach knot up a bit.

I watch as Joey pours himself yet another glass of champagne and literally downs it in two seconds. It makes me smirk.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" I call him out.

"Never," he claims, but I can see right through his lie.

I keep a smirk plastered on my face and Joey doesn't seem to care for my smug reaction.

He proceeds to nervously look out the window as the limo pulls up and we're only behind one car now.

He turns back and his foot starts tapping.

I start chuckling to myself, he ignores me.

"I like that your nervous," I share.

He gives me an annoyed look.

"I'm not," he mumbles.

"This is my favorite side of you," I continue.

He looks confused at this comment.

"What are you talking about?"

"You actually care enough about something to be nervous. I was afraid you didn't care about anything," I tell him.

He doesn't know how to respond to this and the limo is moving up, it's our turn.

We wait while the driver rushes to the passenger side to open the door for us.

Joey swallows nervously and then the door opens. He gets out. I follow behind him and instantly he's all smiles and confidence. I known it's only a facade, I guess he is good at acting. Not a single person would guess he has a worry in the world right now. I smile brightly as he takes my hand and we walk down to some reporters.

A reporter immediately asks Joey what he's most excited for tonight. I'm expecting him to say bringing home a trophy or something pompous like that. Instead he looks at me and then tells the reporter: "I'm excited to share my night with the best thing that's ever happened to me."

I'm floored - damn that was good. The reporter gushes over this romantic answer.

Joey then wraps his arm around me and pulls me in for a kiss. I can tell the cameras are going crazy. For a moment, I'm overwhelmed with so much happening, but Joey decides to deepen the kiss and suddenly I'm caught up in his lips. All the noise and commotion fades and I can only focus on how sweet this kiss tastes. He lets me go and I look in his eyes and it almost feels real until the reporter goes crazy and has ten million more questions. Joey turns back to her with an award winning smile and we continue down the red carpet.

* * *

The night carries on and things are going well, really well actually. I think everyone is buying that we're actually together.

Joey surprises me the most when the cameras aren't on us. It's easy to put on a show for a reporter or for a few seconds for a camera, but Joey is just as natural when we're talking to his own co-stars. We're supposed to convince everyone - co-workers, friends and even family, to be sure nothing will leak. Joey is so good at acting like a real couple in front of anyone, even people who have known him for years. He'll steal little glances at me, he'll smile whenever someone mentions me. He'll put his arm around me and pull me close with no notice.

All night, I'm never prepared for all the little things he does to make it look like we're in a real relationship. The scary part is I keep losing myself like I did on the red carpet. They're only for brief moments, but sometimes he'll look at me a certain way or just caress my hand ever so gently and it will feel real. I almost forget and it's scaring me. I can't forget, this is fake and it is always going to be fake - I have to keep reminding myself this all night.


	6. Chapter 6

Joey and I head home after the long night. We both decide as a "couple" we need to go home together after such a big event, so we end up at Joey's apartment.

Joey didn't win tonight, I found out he has never won. He's been nominated six times and has yet to win. I do feel a bit bad. Although, I was also relieved when he didn't win because I'm not an actor. If he had won, I would have had to jump up, looking genuinely excited, kissed him and then stared at him lovingly during his entire speech. The cameras would have been on me for every second. I don't know how natural it would have looked coming from me. It was much easier to console him with a sad expression and clap for the the winner. Even so, I'm sure he is bummed about it. To be honest, I'm surprised he's handling it so well. I pinned him as a sore loser for sure - guess I was wrong about that.

By the time we get up to his apartment, it's past midnight and I'm exhausted. So, I go straight to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

After I'm ready, I decide I'm going to wish Joey a goodnight and see how he's doing. I know he's not a very considerate person himself, but I am and I can't help, but feel for him tonight.

I'm walking back to the living room, but I stop when I hear Joey talking. I realize he's on the phone. I'm intrigued when I overhear some of the conversation. I stay where I am and listen in secretly.

"I'm fine, this stuff doesn't matter to me... no, I don't need some trophy... I know you were... thanks, well if that happens it's still going on your mantle... yes, you're the only person I want to have it... okay, I will... love you too, bye mom," I overhear Joey say and then I hear him hang up the phone.

It sounded like a sweet conversation. I'm glad he talks so nicely to his mother. I assumed he didn't have a good relationship with his family since he only seems concerned with himself and he's never mentioned them once. Then again, I haven't mentioned my family either, but that's a lot to explain and embarrassing.

I'm still in the hallway so I wait a few seconds and then walk out to the living room.

"Hey," I speak softly.

"Hey," he responds.

"I just wanted to say goodnight," I explain.

He nods at me.

I feel bad, but I don't know what to say to make him feel any better.

"I feel like I should say something...helpful," I share my dilemma out loud.

"Don't worry about it," he brushes it off and walks over to his kitchen bar. He has a glass of alcohol that he clearly has already started.

He stands by the counter and takes another sip of his drink.

I walk over to him, but don't say anything else becuase I'm awkward.

He turns around and sits down in one of the barstools, facing me.

"What?" he questions my silent stance.

Still no good words of encouragement come to me. Instead, I'm staring at him. It might be bad timing, I might just be feeling bad for him, but I lean in and kiss him. I guess it was the only things I could think of.

He allows this and kisses me back, but this time it's not aggressive, fast or hard. It's really soft, kind of like at the park when that photographer was taking our picture, but it's even softer than that day. I lean into him more and the kiss continues and even deepens. I step in between his legs so I can get even closer to him and his hands grip onto my shirt. We're still kissing slow and I'm still surprised by his tender response. It's even nicer to enjoy his lips slowly and carefully.

He stands up without breaking our kiss and soon we end up in his bedroom. I'm falling back onto his bed and he's over me and the feeling of his lips start traveling everywhere. I'm enjoying every last second until we're both satisfied completely and he has fallen asleep next to me in the bed.

This time was different and not just becuase we're sleeping in the same bed for the night. No, I mean the sex was so different. Maybe he was drunk, he probably was. But being intoxicated doesn't usually make a person softer, more patient, and more tender. Joey was so attentive this time, he took his time and I really enjoyed it. Maybe more than I should have. I look over at him sleeping and I lose my train of thought for a moment.

I shake myself out of it. This is bad, I can't actually start liking him. That would be horrible. First of all, he's the most frustrating person. Secondly, we're still supposed to pretend to date for at least another two months. That's when our contract ends, although our publicists both agree: the longer the better. I can't develop real feelings for Joey.

I turn over to fall asleep, but my head keeps spinning with these never ending thoughts. I keep imagining how confusing and complicated it would be if I actually liked Joey. I can't let this happen, I won't. From here on out I am detacching myself from any serious thoughts about Joey. He is just a business advancement and my fake boyfriend for PR and he will never be real...never.


	7. Chapter 7

So, I'm officially screwed. I thought I could easily forget about the possibility of liking Joey. I honestly thought the next time I saw him he would aggravate the hell out of me and it would be a simple fix to my momentary lapse of judgment.

Instead, Joey stopped being as much of a pain. Well, I'm not sure if he became less of a pain or I suddenly stopped finding him such a pain. I'm pretty sure it's not just me. He actually says hello to me when he sees me now, that's new. We even make small talk occasionally. Don't get me wrong, he's no angel. He still enjoys making snarky remarks and laughing at my expense whenever the situation calls for it. He still rushes me becuase he's bored and impatient, but something did shift and it's worrying me more and more.

Another problem is we're going to more events now. Events are worse than dinners or casual outings. Events mean longer nights, non-stop interactions and over the top displays of affection. Joey is still so good at pretending to be a couple. He has so many romantic one-liners. He talks about me like I'm the most wonderful person in the world. He holds my hand all night and he kisses me - those little, sweet kisses.

The other weird part is, I now know all of his friends. I've met his co-stars multiple times, I've met his other friends, I've met his whole team - everyone he surrounds himself with. They all know me as Joey's boyfriend even though none of it is real. I feel like I'm becoming a part of his life and I don't want to forget I'll probably never see these people again in a few weeks.

The worst part is the sex. By worst part, I mean it's even better now and it's been happening way more often. I don't want to admit this, but I feel more connected when I'm with him, I'm comfortable with him. It's more careful, more enjoyable and I kind of ... can't get enough.

I'm so much in my head for the entire next month, it's constant debating in my head of how I feel and if a little thing Joey does or says to convince people we're together is real or not. Then, there's a lot of yelling at myself that nothing is real and Joey is an actor. I think im going a little mad.

I finally decide I need to stop caring about whether I like Joey. Even if I do, I will never admit it and it could never work. Besides, the truth is I probably don't like Joey, I maybe like the fake boyfriend he's pretending to be. Who wouldn't, my fake boyfriend is caring, sweet and loving. The real Joey, on the other hand, is only great sex.

I decide I'm going to let myself enjoy the last month we have left together. No matter what, in one month from now our contract will end and it will be over. I finally accept this fact and things get a lot easier. I relax and stop worrying about my feelings becuase I understand they don't matter.

* * *

One night, Joey is at my apartment and we're discussing where we want to go for this Saturday's outing. Usually Saturdays are some sort of afternoon date although we're both terrible at deciding these.

"I don't know... why don't we walk through Bryant Park, it's getting close to Christmas - they always have those shops," I suggest.

"There will be too many people," Joey argues.

"Okay, then let's just go shopping," I go back to an idea I offered earlier.

"Ugh, no," Joey grunts.

I roll my eyes - see he still annoys me.

"Then, I'm out of ideas," I give up.

"How about that coffee shop?" Joey throws out an idea.

"Okay, _which_ coffee shop?" I respond irritated.

"The one by Central Park," he clarifies.

I freeze at the mention of my old staple coffee shop.

"Central Perk? Why would you want to go there?" I question him.

He shrugs.

"Maybe your friends will be there," he reasons casually.

This response amazes me.

"Why would that make a difference?"

"Maybe I would meet them... if they were there," Joey answers, surprising me even more.

He wants to meet my friends? Okay, don't overthink it Chandler, I'm sure this means nothing.

"I uh, don't actually keep up with them... I was hoping to run into them to catch up," I explain sheepishly.

"Do you have _any_ friends?" Joey bluntly asks me.

My eyes widen.

"Yes," I claim, with an offended expression for him.

"Who?" he presses the topic further.

"Dan," I spit a name out.

"Who's Dan?"

"He's marketing in my company."

"And when do you hang out with him?" Joey tests me.

"At...work," I mumble, feeling my face blush a bit.

Joey narrows his eyes at me.

"That's a co-worker," he opposes.

I shake my head.

"Okay fine...Gunther is my good friend," I scramble to think of anyone.

"He didn't even remember you," Joey recalls.

Now, I'm beyond shocked that Joey even remembered who Gunther is. I can't believe he was even paying attention that day, he was so annoyed I was stopping into Central Perk at all and somehow he remembered Gunther and that I was asking about my old friends. Does he pay more attention to me than I realize? Okay, I need to calm down. Maybe he is just so good at remembering things because he's an actor... yeah that's probably it.

"I can't believe you remembered that," I express in disbelief.

"It was a weird name," Joey reasons, but it sounds like a cover to me.

No, it's not a cover - stop overthinking this. Instead, I'm left to admit the truth of the matter.

"Okay, I don't really have friends," I admit to him.

"Well, that's sad," Joey states.

"Thanks, I didn't realize," I speak sarcastically.

"Sorry."

Now, he apologized? Who is this guy?

I'm too curious - I have to ask one more thing.

"Why, you wanted to meet my friends? I ask.

He takes a moment to respond to this one.

"I don't know, I just thought it made sense since you've met all of mine," he finally says.

Okay, I'm officially overthinking it. Why would Joey care about meeting my friends when we only have a month left in our contract and this is all fake anyway? Unless, it's not fake? I can't begin to think Joey might actually like me, it's not possible. I know he's changed a bit, but he still hasn't done anything to make me think he actually likes me. If acting like a couple in public is supposed to be a sign, he can't expect me to think it's real - why would it be?

I've been struggling for the past month to finally stop myself from thinking for even a second that any of this might be real. Now, he wants to meet my friends even though there's no reason to? We wouldn't be photographed with them, it wouldn't help our PR, there would be no benefit except for him to meet people who matter to me. Of course, I lost touch with pretty much all of my friends so I guess there is no one to meet now. But still, how can this not mean something? God, I wish I had friends for him to meet.


	8. Chapter 8

I agree to go to Central Perk with Joey this Saturday, even though I made it clear I haven't stayed in touch with my old friends and I have no way of knowing if they will even be there.

We agree we can't decide on anything else, so we will go for the coffee - and scones, muffins and cookies apparently for Joey. He seemed excited about those.

We get to my old stomping ground and already I halt outside the window before we walk in.

"What happened?" Joey asks me.

"That's them," I point through the window to the seating area where my old friends are sitting in the flesh. They are all right here, before my eyes and memories of us all spending countless hours in this silly little coffee shop is flooding my brain.

"Cool, let's go see them," Joey says.

I don't move.

"Hello, Chandler?"

I shake myself out of my trance.

"What if they don't want to see me?" I suddenly worry aloud.

"Why wouldn't they?" Joey proposes.

"Maybe they don't like me anymore," I fret.

"Chandler, you're being ridiculous," Joey determines.

"No, really what if they're mad I got so busy with my company and it's nothing but awkwardness if we walk in there," I continue my panicking.

"Fine, wanna leave?" Joey challenges.

I press my mouth together, deciding.

"No, I have to go in," I decide.

"Okay, let's go," Joey walks right to the door and opens it.

I nervously walk inside.

We walk over to the seating area and before I can even say anything, Rachel springs up from her seat.

"Oh my god, oh my god - you're Joey Tribbiani!" she exclaims.

Joey looks impressed and then steps towards her.

"Hey, how you doin'?" he sings in a smooth tone. He shakes her hand and Rachel instantly crumbles with giggles.

"Oh my god, I love Days of our Lives and I love you!" she gushes.

Joey smiles broadly at her while she continues to shake his hand for way too long.

Ross clears his throat and Rachel finally takes her hand back.

"Oh and Chandler - who is your boyfriend - oh my god - hi honey!" she suddenly remembers I'm here and rushes over to hug me. I hug her tightly back and my fears immediately wash away as everyone runs over to hug and greet me.

I've missed them all so much and I can't believe I thought for a second they wouldn't welcome me back into their lives.

I introduce everyone to Joey - Rachel, Monica, Phoebe and Ross. We're all here, together again. Joey and I sit down and order coffee. Joey also orders a plate of scones, muffins and cookies just for him.

The second we start talking, it's as if I never left. I feel like I was sitting right here yesterday talking to all of them. I love it, I have the most amazing time.

We talk for hours and everyone is doing well. Of course, I catch them up on my company and all my recent success. They are genuinely happy for me. Everyone is doing amazing as well. Ross is a professor now, Rachel is a personal shopper, Monica is a chef at a restaurant and Phoebe is... still Phoebe.

The girls do ask Joey a lot of questions and ask both of us about our relationship. It's the first time I feel genuinely bad for lying. These were my closest friends for a long time and even though we lost a couple of years, I still hate lying to their faces.

I never want to leave, but eventually everyone starts heading home so my wonderful afternoon ends.

I travel with Joey back to my apartment.

I'm wondering what Joey thought of my friends or should I say my old friends - well I hope to stay friends with them again.

"So, that was fun huh?" I try to bring up casually in the car.

"Yeah," he responds simply.

"They're nice huh?" I press for more.

"Yeah and your friends are hot - I mean the girls, not Ross," he tells me.

"Really?" I roll my eyes at the one note he felt he needed to mention.

"Sorry, he's not my type," he defends, thinking I'm mad about the Ross part of his comment.

"No, I meant... nevermind," I let it go.

"I'm kidding, I really like your friends. I think you should keep in touch with them," he says more sincerely.

"I want to," I tell him.

At this point, we've made it back to my apartment and I'm parking so we can head upstairs.

I'm still smiling over the thought of my friends, I'm so happy thinking about them that when we get upstairs Joey b-lines it to the bedroom becuase it's pretty routine by now that we always have sex after all our dates. I'm standing in the living room literally thinking about what an incredible afternoon I had.

Joey knocks me out of my daydreaming when he shouts from the bedroom.

"Chandler come on, I'm horny!" he demands.

I almost roll my eyes, but who am I kidding I'm always horny for him too. I run into the bedroom with a big grin.


	9. Chapter 9

I wanted to stay in touch with my friends and I waste no time. The very next day I go to Monica and Rachel's apartment. My plan is to simply spend more time with them, but in only a few minutes, I completely cave and tell them everything about Joey. I admit it's fake and a PR relationship and I admit I'm struggling with the idea that I may, possibly have real feelings for him.

"Ooh, this is like a soap opera in real life!" Rachel is absolutely giddy when she hears the gossip.

"Well, do you think he might like you?" Monica questions me.

"I didn't for a long time, but lately... I do feel that something has changed," I confess to them.

Both girls gasp in excitement now.

"I don't think I can ever admit it to him," I kill their excitement by saying.

They both frown immediately.

" _Why?_ " Rachel demands.

"I don't even know how I really feel!" I argue.

"Chandler, you came all this way to tell us everything. What are you hoping we say? I think you know how you feel," Monica finally puts it in perspective for me.

I sit for a moment, realizing it's so obvious. I only want them to tell me to go for it, to tell me Joey would be crazy not to like me back and that it's so apparent we both have feelings for each other. I want them to say it's not in my head and it's not Joey faking it, it feels real becuase it is real.

A broad smile spreads across my face.

"Okay, I like him - I have to tell him!" I give in.

"Yay!" Rachel claps with joy. "Can I be your maid of honor?" she quickly requests.

Monica and I both grin at her.

"Sure."

* * *

I chicken out talking to Joey right away and instead head to work Monday morning like usual. Around lunchtime, I'm surprised when my receptionist informs me I have a special visitor. It's Joey.

Joey walks into my office and instantly my heart is beating faster. I'm not planning on telling him right now, but just the thought of having to somehow tell him I have real feelings for him is terrifying.

Joey walks in with a manila envelope and placed it on my desk.

"What's this?" I ask.

"An extension to our contract," he states and my stomach literally drops.

"If you want to keep faking this thing longer," he adds.

I had been counting down the days until the contract ended - at first it was to stop my head from spinning and finally stop debating how I felt about him. But now that I know how I feel, I'm scared to lose him.

I'm still frozen and I can tell Joey finds my behavior strange ... becuase it is.

"We don't have to, we can just let it end," he reminds me.

I nod my head, I can't even think. What am I supposed to do? I guess the only sane options would be either tell him the truth or let the contract end. I can't go on pretending for another few months. I would just fall for him more and more everyday, like I have been.

"Are you okay?" Joey asks me.

I take a deep breath in.

"No," I admit.

Joey looks worried.

"What's wrong?"

"I uhm... have something I need to say," I start and I can't believe that many words actually came out.

"Okay..." he waits.

"I... um... I...Uh...okay, look I... have... to shit," are the actual words that come out of my mouth.

Joey's eyebrows raise at my humiliating confession.

I don't let him say anything and rush past him. I run to the bathroom.

I swear I probably spend twenty minutes in the bathroom trying to wait out Joey leaving. I finally walk back to my office and I'm shell-shocked to find Joey sitting in my office, waiting for me! I can barely breathe, I can't tell him! Oh my god, I can't believe he didn't leave!

I debate running away again, but I think he might wait all day. I force myself to walk back in.

He spots me.

"You better?" he asks.

I shake my head both ways, not remembering how to function. I get behind my desk and steady myself with my hands.

"Uh, why are you still here?" I question him.

"I figured you shitting wasn't what you had to tell me."

Since when did he get so smart? Of course, today is the day he's thinking and being the most patient I've ever seen him.

"Well, um what I was going to say was... that I don't want to extend the contract," I decide to say.

Joey sits for a moment and then stands up again.

"Okay," he says simply and takes the envelope back.

I feel like I'm losing everything in that little folder. I don't want to lose him, I don't want to never see him again, but I can't go on faking something that is too real for me now. The solution is to tell him the truth, but the words won't come out, I'm so scared he doesn't like me back. Here he is with paperwork, I think it had feelings for me, he would be saying something too.

I expect him to walk out, but instead he looks back up at me.

"You on your lunch break?" he inquires.

"Uh, I can be - I can take lunch whenever I want," I reply, wondering why he's asking.

He drops the folder back on my desk and goes to my door. He closes it, locks it and turns around with a devilish smile.

"We do only have a few days left," he says, referring to our contract that's ending.

Oh god, he wants to fool around. I can't be intimate with him when I'm dying inside, when I'm trying to either confess my feelings to him or detach myself so maybe I could get over him. There's so much running through my brain and having sex with him right now will only make me want him more.

He's already walking over to me, he rounds my desk and the next thing I know his hands grab me and pull me close.

He kisses me and I instantly melt from the feel of his kiss.

"Why have I never visited before?" he mumbles over my lips and then presses another perfect kiss onto my lips. "This is going to be so hot," he breathes sexily.

I have to tell him, don't do this, I tell myself as Joey's lips move to my neck. That's just not fair, now my knees are weakening and his hands are feeling for my belt already.

I feel him starting to undo my belt while still assaulting my neck with intense, glorious kisses and I'm totally caving and I want him so much - but I can't!

I pull back and push him off me abruptly.

"I can't do this!" I shout.

Joey looks startled by my outburst.

"I'm sorry," I suddenly choke quieter, realizing other people may have heard that.

He waits for me to explain.

"I can't do this becuase... I like you... for real," I finally force out the truth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed this story! I hope you all enjoyed.

* * *

I'm frozen. This is it. I just admitted the truth: I like Joey and now he knows it.

Of course, every worst possible outcome is running through my brain. Maybe he'll walk out or laugh in my face.

Instead, I see something familiar happen - a smile. Joey begins to smile, this is a good sign, right?

"Really?" he asks still smiling.

"Uh...yeah," I confirm.

"Well, what took you so long?" he asks and then he hooks me back into his arms and kisses me on my surprised lips.

"What? You... like me?" I try to clarify.

" _Yeah_ ," he replies like it's obvious.

I shake my head.

"Really? Since...when?" I inquire.

"The whole time," he claims.

That is hard for me to believe.

I should be celebrating and accepting his returned feelings, instead I need answers.

"But... you had to hate me in the beginning, you were so rude," I accuse him.

" _Hey_ ," he frowns, offended by my remark.

"You were! You barely spoke to me," I remind him.

He looks down, a bit ashamed.

"I never thought you were gonna like me. Successful business guys always treat me like shit - so I just had my guard up from day one," he explains.

I shake my head, trying to process this all.

"So, you never thought to be nicer to me after I _didn't_ treat you like shit?" I question him.

"Hey, I did get better! But I still didn't think you liked me, so I wasn't gonna try that hard," he tells me.

I shake my head one last time.

"So, the _whole_ time?" I clarify once more.

"I thought you were cute the whole time. I don't know, I'm attracted to business men. You were totally my type, but you're the first one to actually like me back," he claims.

That's also hard to believe, but I guess it is likely that really success business men might not have an interest in getting involved with actors.

I finally start to enjoy the fact that this is actually happening, Joey likes me back. I feel butterflies in my stomach and I lean in to kiss him. He's happy with this response and kisses me back. That is, until I think of another question I'm just too curious about.

"So, were any of those heartfelt one-liners true?" I ask him, thinking back to all the red carpets conversations.

He smirks, a little embarrassed.

"I mean, most of those I just steal from the show," he confesses.

"Really? And no one recognizes them?"

"Not when they're so general," he says.

I nod my head.

"Huh, I was wondering how you had so many," I comment.

"Hey, I can be romantic on my own," he defends and then steps around me to sit in my desk chair. He spins me around and pulls me onto his lap - as if to prove his point. This isn't so much romantic as it is turning me on.

I wrap my hands around his neck and settle onto his lap comfortably.

I lean down and kiss him.

"So, how do you like _me_?" Joey questions me and I'm thrown with complete surprise by his question. I can't believe he's even questioning someone else's attraction to him. Then again, he wasn't on his best behavior by any means so maybe that's why.

"I mean... what's not to like?" I sneer, feeling my face blush already.

"Well, you're much smarter than me," he suddenly debates.

"Why do you say that?"

"You use a lot of big words," he points out.

I smirk at that.

"Is that how you define intelligence?" I ask him.

"Most of the time," he shrugs.

"You are smart - just in other ways," I say honestly.

"Like getting in someone's pants smart?" he asks cheekily.

"Sure, that's one way," I chuckle.

"Speaking of, are we still gonna have sex in your office?"

"You really want to? In the middle of the day - the middle of the work day? Everyone's here...people might try to walk in," I express with worry - as usual.

"You're only convincing me more," Joey grins.

I smirk back at him.

How can I say no to that face. I lean down and kiss him.

We work pretty fast and I have to say it felt wrong, but it also felt so right.

* * *

Joey and I are back at Central Perk with my friends - well, actually _our_ friends now. We come here often and everyone has grown so comfortable with Joey. We all get along, we all hang out probably too much and it's kind of completely amazing. I've never been happier in my life.

Today, I'm telling Joey how I used to live right across the hall from Monica and Rachel.

"That must have been fun," he comments as we're all lounging in our typical spots. I'm cuddled in Joey's arms on the big sofa.

"Yep, apartment 19," I note.

"We miss having you as our neighbor," Monica comments.

"Me too," I agree genuinely.

"Maybe you should consider downsizing," Phoebe half jokes.

"I honestly have considered it. I don't need so much space, I hardly have any stuff," I share.

"Ooh, I can take your penthouse!" Rachel volunteers.

We all look over at her.

"What? I miss having so much money," she frowns.

I realize that comment might be confusing to Joey who doesn't know her background.

"She used to live off her father's money," I quickly tell Joey.

"Ah," he notes.

"I used to have a pony and a boat and so many clothes," Rachel tells Joey.

"Chandler, why don't you buy Rachel a pony?" Joey insists.

The gang laughs at that one.

I look up at him and he grins instantly.

"Maybe for Christmas," I joke and Rachel gives me a kidding glare.

* * *

A month goes by of Joey and I officially dating.

We're back at Central Perk yet again and Monica invites us up to her apartment for some leftover pie she baked.

We start heading upstairs.

"Hey Bing," Phoebe says as we're exiting the coffee shop.

"Yeah?"

"I have a business proposal for you," she says.

"Alright..."

We all walk upstairs with Phoebe and I lingering behind while she explains some elaborate "business plan" which in the end boils down to her playing her guitar in my company's lobby for tips.

"You know what, I'll think on it," I finally say as we're at Monica's floor.

We walk up the last few steps and enter the hallway when I notice everyone else standing in a line beaming with wide smiles.

"What's going on?" I ask, weirded out.

Monica, Rachel and Ross move over and reveal Joey standing in front of my old apartment.

I walk over to him, assuming that's what they are waiting for.

"What's happening?" I ask Joey.

"I've been thinking about how you have your place and I have mine," Joey begins.

"O-Okay..." I stutter.

His smile grows larger and I hear the girls behind me losing their cool.

"I thought we should have a place of our own," he says and then puts his hand out to reveal a key with a bow on it.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Yes!" The girls shriek behind me.

Joey smiles.

"Yeah," he says, placing the key in my hand.

"You bought my old apartment ... for us?" I need to say out loud.

"I hope that's okay?" Joey suddenly grows concerned.

"Are you kidding? It's more than okay, this is amazing," I finally express. I spring into his arms and kiss him.

"I love you," I tell him for the first time.

"I love you too," he returns.

We kiss again and all my friends sing "awww" at the same time.

We both look over to roll our eyes at them, but they don't care. They all rush over to give us a huge, group hug. God, I love my friends.

I finally move to the door of our new apartment and put the key in, the lock is already open. I take the key back out.

"It's already unlocked," I comment.

"Yeah, we went in this morning," Phoebe says and walks past us into the apartment as if she lives there.

"I had to clean up, obviously!" Monica comments and follows Phoebe in.

"You know we never lock doors around here," Rachel adds and then walks herself in as well.

"Welcome back buddy," Ross pats my shoulder and proceeds into the apartment along with everyone else.

"So much for our big entrance," Joey chuckles.

"We don't need it," I smile and kiss him again. He kisses me back and then takes my hand as we walk into our apartment together.

* * *

 ** _The End._**


End file.
